<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like glass by berri_oppai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481412">Like glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berri_oppai/pseuds/berri_oppai'>berri_oppai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Guro, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Very slight dubcon, Wound Fucking, eye fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berri_oppai/pseuds/berri_oppai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei is nervous but he wants to try it and Mizuki somehow manages to convince him to do it. Basically Mizuki makes him horny enough to fuck him up in the head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kei/Mizuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo my punctuation and formatting is all over the place please forgive me. I wrote this with no sleep and classes up my ass but I hope you like it cuz this be one big tasty ass salad.<br/>Also, this was supposed to be a script for a doujin but I worked way too hard on it and fixed it up real nice and it ended up being a ficlet so that’s my excuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kei is nervous but he wants to try it and Mizuki somehow manages to convince him to do it. He makes him horny enough to fuck him up in the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei’s fucking Mizuki in his eye socket and it’s really messed up but it feels amazing and they’re both just so blissed out right now, they’ll worry about the consequences later.<br/>
He’s just watching Mizuki take the blood gathering around his eye to use as lube just to touch himself while Kei fucks his brains out. Mizuki just keeps calling his name telling him how he feels so good inside him and he’s gonna kill him and it just turns Kei on even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cmon fill me up, feels just like a real cunt…doesn’t it?” he says as he pushes his face deeper and deeper onto Kei’s cock. “Fuck me just like that, fuckin’ stretch me out...ah…” he’s babbling at this point, his tongue lolling out from his mouth, his mind feeling like it’s somewhere else. Everything is so messy and sticky and the gore of his eye is all over Kei’s dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei’s overloaded with all the wet sounds and moaning that Mizuki’s making “fucking break me,” and they cum together. Divine. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know if this could even be considered a fic and they might be out of character but goddamn it was fun to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>